SuFin - Intimacy after work
by Samdafurry
Summary: Sweden is working again. Can Tino get him out of it. Looks like it. Berwald drinks some English tea. Maybe England's magic really does work.


Sweden was busily working on some documents with his sleeves rolled up. He had been working for days and he knew he was starting to worry everyone, especially Finland. He never meant to make him worry but he had. He was busy with some more documents, which were everywhere, on the table and on the floor. There was a sudden knock on the door as he yelled out "Come in. It's open."

Finland open the door with a tray of snacks and a happy Hantamago behind him. He smiled softly at the taller swede and presented the tray. "Its snack time Su-san! time to stop working and buckle down."

He looked up happily. "Mmm~ Looks good." He took one of the snack and nomed on it happily.

Finland smiled and set the tray down on the coffee table, where there were no papers, and looked over the blondes shoulder. "What are you working on now?"

He sighed as his smile vanished. "Some important documents that need to be handed in Thursday after the next."

"Can't I help?" The Finn looked at his friend worriedly. "Sign some things?"

"Unfortunately not. They all need my signature and words. I'm sorry." He said as he came up and hugged him.

Finland hugged Sweden tightly looking up at him with a pout. "Can't you take a few hours off?"

"I-I guess I could." He looked over to his papers then back at Toni and smiled.

Tino beamed and took his hand, rushing out his study to the lofting area. "Now sit down."

He looked a bit surprised to be pulled like that but went along with Tino and sat down on the couch.

Tino began to massage the Swedes stressed shoulders, moving his hands i deep circles and slow deep movements.

His eyes had gone half lidded as he sighed. "Aahaa~ That feels amazing~"

Tino blushed softly, moving more down his wide shoulders making sure to massage the tight knots. "Better my big sweedy bear?"

He nodded as he moved his neck around to make it even better.

He smiled moving slowly to his neck, pinching all the tight spaces. "And after this, I've got a cup of tea for you in the kitchen and the newspaper."

"Very good." He said as he sighed in happiness.

He finished his massage and smiled, pecking his cheek. "Now wait here and I'll get your tea."

He smiled back as he blushed a bit. "I would gladly appreciate that."

He went into the kitchen grabbing the tea cup and saucer, he also grabbed some cookies. He came back setting all the things on the table and handing him his paper.

He smiled and looked through the paper. "Oh!" He said as his eyes widened. "Look who made it into the paper."

"Who?" He looked over his shoulder.

America and Austria where in the paper. Each had their own columns. Alfred was talking about football while Roderich was talking about fine music.

Finland read it and smiled. "America and his sports."

He rolled his eyes jokingly as he laughed a bit. "Of course." He put down the paper as he took a sip of the tea. His eyes widened at the taste. "Mmm~ This is good! What is it?"

"Its from England, its called Earl Gray."

"Mm~ It's really good." He hugged the man close.

Finland blushed and hugged him back. "I heard that Prussia and Canada are adopting."

"Adopting? A child? With whom?" He asked as his eyes stretched wide and an eyebrow went up.

"I'm not sure...But Prussia was screaming about getting his birdie knocked up!"

He blushed. "I thought Gilbird was male!?"

He laughed. "Birdie is what he calls Matthew."

His eyes went monotone as he sighed. "He does know that that's impossible, right?"

Finland nodded, a bit sad. "Yes he knows..but its our fate as countries."

He smirked. "But it's better for us guys. We don't have to worry about pregnancy when we 'have fun' like Belarus and Hungary."

"Maybe.." The Finn played with his apron.

He pulled him close as he lightly kissed his nose. "I'm glad for Matthew and Gilbert."

He smiled poking his cheek. "Me too."

His eyes went half lidded as he smirked. He pulled him in close as he kissed him.

Tino kissed Sweden back, sitting on his lap comfortably.

He hugged him closer as he continued to kiss him.

Tino moaned softly. "Berwald.."

He stopped kissing him for a bit as he connected his forehead to the mans. "Ja?"

"I love you." He smiled softly.

"As do I." He kissed him again as he closed his eyes.

He kissed him back, placing his hands on his shoulders.

He hugged him closer as he made him straddle him as he pulled him closer till their stomachs touched.

He shivered softly, in anticipation and anxiousness. It had been a while since the two have been even this intimate with one another.

He slipped his hand up his shirt and began to massage his back.

He moaned into his mouth. "B-Brew.."

He put his tongue into play as he twined it with Toni's.

He slid his tongue along Sweden's slowly, his soft gasps and whines muffled by the bigger man's lips.

He slipped his hand down till it was on the lowest part of Toni's back.

"Oh brew~"

He stopped kissing him. "Ja?" He licked his lips of the Finnish man's saliva.

"Your irresistible."

"Am I now? Want seconds?"

"Yes please~"

He looked at him seductively, hand never leaving it's place on his back. He kissed him again. This time with a bit more force.

He moaned gripping his shirt grinding into his hips.

He blushed deeply when he felt it. He got up as he picked him up, lips still locked. He walked up to their room as he walked in and closed the door behind them. He sat on the edge of the bed and resumed the same position as before.

Finland gasped pulling back, panting softly.

"Did you like that?" He asked as he panted a bit himself.

"yes god yes.."

"I'm a bit hot, aren't you?" He asked as he started to unbutton his shirt. He took his shirt off as he revealed finely toned muscles.

Finland nodded numbly, tugging at the bottom of his own shirt. He tugged it off finally and placed it off on the side along with Brewald's "Yes, **burning **up."

He looked seductively at him as he brought him close and kissed him deeply, their chests together.

Finland whined in pleasure, grinding his hips into the blonds hips.

He slipped his hands down his back, fingers barely brushing his skin.

He shivered in anticipation, clutching Sweden's shoulders tightly.

"I can feel you." He said smirking as he looked down to Toni's hard on. He reached down and started to rub him through his pants.

"A-ahn! God Su-san..!" He wiggled in pleasure biting his rosy lips.

Sweden smirked even more and kissed him seductively.

Toni kissed back, hungrily wanting more of the Swedish man than what was being offered.


End file.
